Sherry (TV Series)
Sherry, affectionately referred to as Honey by Dwight, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the ex-wife of Dwight and older sister of Tina. She was a member of the Saviors and one of Negan's "wives", before escaping from the Sanctuary. Sherry then began a journey across the country chased by her husband after the war. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Sherry experienced an average childhood where she grew up in Virginia alongside her younger sister, Tina. During her youth, Sherry developed a fondness for looking after children and later became employed as a local babysitter, where she used to babysit Carla and Delly with the help of her sister, who later became diagnosed with diabetes and required insulin in order to help with her condition. As a young adult, Sherry met and befriended a local blue-collar worker named Dwight, where the pair soon fell in love and got married where the two lived together in a cabin somewhere in rural Virginia. Over time, they aspired to start a family of their own and thus would attempt to conceive a child together, however, their attempts ultimately proved futile. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. During the onset of the outbreak, Sherry was present alongside Dwight when the initial chaos and devastation occurred. The pair were forced to flee into a nearby forest which had become infested with a large herd of walkers. In an act of desperation, the pair utilized a large truck through opening the vehicle's valve in order to spread a trail of leaked gas water throughout the forest which they managed to ignite, creating a massive wildfire engulfing the pursuing walkers. After this event, Dwight and Sherry travel to Washington, D.C. and rescue Tina. At some point later, the trio somehow came into contact with a group of survivors known as "the Saviors", whom they subsequently joined and settled into a compound known as the Sanctuary, where they worked together to earn "points" in exchange for supplies. Over time, however, they grew to become fearful of the community leader, Negan, due to his violent sociopathic actions. Eventually, Tina fell behind on points and became unable to purchase the insulin which she so desperately required. Negan offered to marry her in exchange for no longer operating in a point capacity and therefore always having access to medication. However, acting on impulse, Dwight personally stole the medication and escaped from the compound with Sherry and Tina. At some point later, the three managed to take temporary refuge in the forest which they had previously inhabited. Shortly after, Negan discovered the trio had fled with the medicine and sent several Saviors after them. Season 6 "Always Accountable" While hiding in the burnt forest, the trio encounters a stranger named Daryl Dixon and takes him hostage due to thinking he is part of the Saviors. They force him to go along with them as they search for their escape truck, nicknamed "Patty". Unfortunately, they find the compound overrun with walkers and when Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flees. A while later, Daryl reluctantly returns them their medicine but not before forcing them to shed their other possessions. Suddenly, Wade and his men arrive in the forest looking for them. As they hide, Daryl makes a distraction and Sherry witnesses pursuers get his arm bitten by a walker. Fleeing from the Saviors, the four come across a greenhouse in the forest containing the bodies of Carla and Delly. When Tina places flowers on top of them, she suddenly realizes they have reanimated as walkers and, startled, collapses on top of them, breaking them free from the melted glass and enabling them to bite into her neck and rip out her throat. Sherry, Dwight, and Daryl watch on in horror, reacting quickly in an attempt to save her life and putting down the two walkers. After bleeding to death in her sister's arms, Tina is buried in a grave next to the greenhouse. Having asked Dwight the three questions to allow strangers to join Alexandria, Sherry and Dwight are invited by Daryl back to his community. However, not trusting him, the pair held Daryl at gunpoint and force him to turn over his crossbow and bike. Sherry then apologizes to Daryl for their actions before she and Dwight drive off. Upon returning to the Sanctuary, Negan is infuriated for Tina's death and for the maiming his men suffered while going after them. To spare her husband from being killed as punishment, Sherry offers to marry Negan and be part of his harem. He agrees, but feeling it wasn't enough punishment, burns the left side of Dwight's face with a clothing iron. Following this event, Sherry became guilty ridden due to her actions and for being separated from her husband. Season 7 "The Cell" Sherry visits Dr. Carson's office to be checked for a possible pregnancy when Dwight enters with a prisoner Daryl so he can have his injuries treated. Having recognized him, Sherry is forbidden by Dwight from talking to Daryl before she reveals to Dwight that her pregnancy test is negative. As she walks out, she advises Daryl to do whatever he's told. When Daryl tries to escape, Sherry stops him and urges him to go back to his cell or risk getting captured and suffering worse consequences. He ignores her and makes his way outside, only to get caught and put back in his cell. Still guilty for her past actions, Sherry stops by Daryl's cell and recalls what he said to her before stealing his motorcycle and crossbow in the woods. She tearfully admits she is sorry for her choice. When Dwight returns at the compound later that day, he finds Sherry in a stairwell and they smoke cigarettes together where they talk about their decision of having returned to live with the Saviors' regime under Negan and claim it was the right choice. "Sing Me a Song" While Negan gives Carl a tour around the Sanctuary, Sherry spends her time in a well-furnished room with Tanya, Amber, Frankie, and a couple of Negan's other wives. She confirms to Negan that Amber was with Mark and asks him to go easy on her. After Negan confronts Amber, Sherry kisses him when Dwight and Daryl arrive and witness the scene. As soon as Negan leaves the room, Sherry takes a sip of alcohol, and tears up, unable to handle the situation. Later that day, Sherry stands with the other wives and witness Mark's face being ironed as she comforts an upset Amber. Afterwards, Sherry and Dwight smoke cigarettes in a stairwell where she recalls that their deal with Negan was only supposed to affect them. Dwight points out that if you're still alive, it's always at someone else's expense. "Hostiles and Calamities" Feeling the weight of her actions and to redeem herself, Sherry helps Daryl escape from the Sanctuary before she runs away too. She eventually arrives at her old house where she leaves her wedding rings along with a farewell note to Dwight in which she apologizes for forcing Dwight into Negan's world and transforming him into a bad person before finally claiming that she would rather survive on her own that live under the Saviors' regime. When Dwight finds the letter while looking for Sherry around the area, he is shaken with emotion and places the rings in his cigarette carton. When he returns to the Sanctuary, Dwight lies to Negan that he saw Sherry being devoured by walkers so that Negan would stop looking for her. He later frames Carson for aiding in her escape and Negan throws him face-first into the furnace, burning him to death as punishment. Season 8 "Wrath" At some point during the war against the Saviors, Sherry leaves behind a note for Dwight at their house with their symbol of honeymoon indicating that reconciliation is possible. Fear The Walking Dead Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sherry has killed: *Tina (Before Reanimation, alongside Daryl and Dwight) *Emmett Carson (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dwight Sherry and Dwight have a good relationship. The two were married and attempted a breakout with Tina, Sherry's sister. The three attempted to escape, however, Tina gets killed and the two get caught by the Saviors eventually. Following their capture, Dwight was sentenced to death. However, Sherry sacrifices their marriage to save his life by offering to "marry" Negan, although that did not save Dwight from his face being ironed. Tina TBA Negan TBA Daryl Dixon Sherry appears to have an ambiguous relationship with Daryl, although she clearly cares for his well-being. When she and Dwight take his crossbow and bike, she appears to be sorry towards him. When Daryl is put into captivity in the Sanctuary, Sherry once again apologizes, although Daryl does not acknowledge or accept this. She also tells Daryl to comply with Negan, showing that she doesn't want him to be hurt. Daryl may or may not have forgiven Sherry. Amber Sherry appears to care about Amber's well-being. When Negan asks her what happened with Amber and Mark, Sherry states that it's none of his business, but reluctantly reveals that Amber made a mistake. She tells Negan to go easy on Amber, and comforts her as Mark's face is ironed. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" Season 7 *"The Cell" *"Sing Me a Song" *"Hostiles and Calamities" (Photograph/Voice Only) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Hilda. **Sherry was described as "Mid 20s to 30s. Attractive. She is Kirk's wife and a real partner to him. She is a strong woman who is not wilting or passive." *Sherry is credited as Honey in "Always Accountable". **This was most likely done to not spoil her identity to Comic readers. *She is one of seven characters to appear in both The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead following Morgan Jones, Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes, Paul Rovia, Dwight, and Beta. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Unknown Category:TV Series